


The Misfitz Vol 1

by sleepy_poltergeist



Category: Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Immortality, Invisiblity, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Necromancy, Original Artwork, Original Character(s), Reality manipulation, Shapeshifting, Superspeed, Superstrength, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Vigilantism, cyborg, durability, mentions of the avengers, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_poltergeist/pseuds/sleepy_poltergeist





	The Misfitz Vol 1

[Work in Progress]


End file.
